


What you always wanted

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inanimate TF, Second Person, Sock TF, Transformation, inanimate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Your roommate, a genius alien, decides to fulfill your wishes of becoming a sock. Maybe you shouldn't have read all that inanimate porn.
Kudos: 8





	What you always wanted

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Some things in life you just can't explain. Like the lucky dollar you find on the street. The rain that pours down just as you were about to take your laundry in. Those kinds of little happenings.

None of them really compared to the time you bumped into this strange blonde-haired young lady calling herself Uchuu, who proclaimed herself to be an alien. You never really believed the words that she said, especially since they seemed so farfetched. You did consider the possibility that she was one of those youths that never really grew out of their fantasizing age, but it didn't matter.

Because eventually, she did prove herself to be at the very least rather... weird. Like the time she made a device that turned all of your homework into finely crafted (if rather dry) essays that solved all your problems. Or the time that she dumped all of your veggies into another thing she made, only for the most succulent looking steak to come out of it.

You had to believe that she was an alien at that point. And frankly, there was a little something nagging away at the back of your mind. Something that only a girl like her could accomplish. It was just too embarrassing to bring it up to her.

"Hey, human." One day, however, Uchuu called out towards you while the two of you spent some hours on the couch. Thanks to her inventions and her harebrained schemes, you didn't need to go out often. Or work for that matter.

You looked at her, only to blush once she held up a nice illustration. Depicting the transformation of a human to a pair of panties, almost like the ones she wore. "You're into this kind of stuff?" She asked, and you couldn't help but nod. You knew that if you lied, she'd just press at you again and again until you finally gave her an answer that she liked.

Then she smiled. Oh, that smile. You had seen it so many times before, so you knew it meant that she was up to no good. Especially as she said those fateful words that you knew you couldn't resist.

"Would you want this to be real?"

You slowly nod, and immediately get yanked out of your seat as Uchuu drags you through the house. You don't get much of a chance to protest, not that you'd want to. She could tease you by pointing out how you've started to tent your pants with your erection or do much worse. You two have been together for long enough that she no doubt has plenty of dirt on you...

Eventually, the two of you come to a stop in front of a simple looking door. "I've taken the liberty of remodeling your bedroom into a nice machine that can fulfill your dreams! And by dreams, I mean turn you into a nice piece of clothing, exactly as you'd want. Aren't I helpful?" The alien chimed, beaming with pride as she anticipated praise...

Not that she'd wait to get any, pushing you inside without as much as blinking an eye. "Now get in! You've wanted this for so long, don't stall!" She cried out, giggling as she shut the door behind you. There was no escape, especially not when she put her mind to things.

The machinery that had encapsulated your room quickly whirred into action, with a couple of beams rising up and around Uchuu's leg. It beeped here and there as the beams moved along her leg, as if it was taking accurate measurements. Leave it to this genius from outer space to think things through, to ensure that every little step of the process was covered.

"You know, I wanted to indulge your little desire, but I don't think I'm comfortable wearing you as panties quite yet. Soooooo, a thigh high's good too, right?" You slowly nodded, not wanting to challenge her. How'd she figure out what you were into anyway? Did she figure out your password? Did you leave your computer running for too long?

Before your mind ran away with the possibilities for too long, you suddenly felt something pushing away at your butt. You blinked and looked down, only to back away slowly as you saw a hose-shaped robotic arm, with some sort of floppy balloon attached at the front, trying to push away at your pants. Being dragged around by her and forced to expose your erotic interests was one thing, but she never mentioned that she'd force herself upon you indirectly like this!

"Relaaaax!" Uchuu could practically read the panic on your face as she grabbed ahold of your hips, the beams having finished their job. "Just breathe slowly and it won't hurt. I made sure that it's ribbed, just so it won't!" She chimed, utterly uncaring about your plight. She really could do with a course on human dignity and manners, with how little she respected yours.

You let out a bit of a girly yelp as she yanked those pants down, letting the hose reach the hole that it needed to enter. That yelp was then replaced by a rather shameful moan as it reached as deep as it needed to go, nestling inside your hole comfortably once it reached its target. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Your alien friend chimed, and the way that your erection had started to twitch would agree, even if your mind didn't.

Though, there was a little thought that crossed your mind. Was she getting taller? You two never literally saw eye to eye, because she was always about a few heads shorter than you. No, that wouldn't make sense. Even with all of the weird inventions she made, she wasn't the type to make herself bigger. She was comfortable with her meager size...

Which had to mean that you were getting smaller. Not just a little smaller, either. Your eyes soon reached her chest, then her belly, and then further down until you were barely big enough to cover her thumb! "Wow, the shrinking formula that I rubbed onto the head of the hose is really doing its work, huh? Guess reverse-engineering the growth formula was worth it after all!"

You'd squirm, but there was more than a few problems with that. For one, you were about a good two inches tall at this point. The hose hadn't changed, leaving you basically gaping down there. Not to mention, the balloon that had been attached to the front was now resting inside you, bloating you in the process. And it wasn't even full.

...Oh. Oh no. If she could shrink you, then she could...

That train of thought was cut off as you heard a sharp intake of air fill your rear, causing your cheeks to flush red from the way that it all rubbed together. You could feel the sides of the balloon pressing against you, deforming you. No doubt another effect of the invention, completely distorting your body in the process. It didn't matter if it'd crush your insides, because it didn't feel like you had any at all.

As the balloon inside you kept on filling with air, stretching you into the shape of it, you realized what exactly it was depicting. It was in the shape of a leg. Not just any leg either, the shape of the leg that had been scanned just moments ago. Her leg. Everything slowly clicked into place, and if you could gulp you probably would have.

Little by little, as the balloon reached its full size, your body curved to fit it. Whether it was the neat way that the tip of it had outlined toes or the way that it felt so tight that it was less like you were being inflated, and more like the air outside was compressing down on you, pushing you into that shape. 

All the while, you keep shooting glances at the girl, the panic on your face making it clear that you didn't like this. Well, you did, but not like this! You liked seeing it from a distance, you never actually wanted to become a sock or anything!

Uchuu didn't react to your worried looks, nor the way that you shivered or shook as the balloon finished inflating. All she did was tap a few buttons on the hose's head, seemingly content with the way you were shaped...

This time, something else started to blow into you. Around you as well. From the hose's tip and around its sides, a strange gas was released. It seeped into your 'skin', discoloring it and changing it in the process. Before you knew it, parts of your beige and fleshy skin had turned completely black, with hints of opacity. It was no longer skin, it was nylon, perfect for being worn on a cute girl's leg.

You didn't even have eyes anymore. If somebody were to look at you, there was absolutely no way that they'd be able to tell that you were once a man, much less a human. They'd just look at you and think that you were any ordinary sock. You couldn't even scream, since your lips had long since disappeared. 

"See? I told you I could do it, make your dreams come true and all that!" Uchuu chimed with glee as she removed your sock-shaped 'body' from the balloon it was wrapped around, your mind shivering with pleasure as you were unfurled from it. The sensation of being pulled off dominated you, turning off any higher thought processes as you rested in her hand...

Despite your lack of a face or eyes, you could see the ecstatic expression on her face. She was too happy with how you had turned out, to the point where it was her turn to act first and think later. She casually dipped her toes straight through the top of your thigh-high body, making you twitch internally from the delight of being worn...

"Seems like you've been converted well, wow..." Your alien friend commented as she slid her fingers along the sides of your body, all while you tightened around her leg. You were a perfect fit, which just made it even harder to think. It was as if the transformation process had gifted you with the instincts of a sock... Which honestly wasn't that surprising considering the other things she had done for you previously.

Your mind was racing whenever it didn't try to rationalize any of this. Mainly because of the way you tightly clung to her leg, especially her thigh. Only a little bit of her leg was allowed to peek out over the rim of your body. The fact you fit so perfectly... It sent you into a near-eternal climax...

"This really is the best I've ever done. Aren't you happy?" She chimed, slowly stretching her toes and making your mind reel further. "You'll be the best sock I've ever made, and I'll make sure to use you forever and ever! And we'll get you fixed as soon as you show signs of wear and tear, trust me!"

You wanted to tell her that you never wanted this. Much less for it to be permanent. But your mind was too occupied with it all. Especially as her sole met the floor, causing you to tremble internally. You wanted to tell her to stop as she turned off the machine and left the room, your last chance to turn back slipping away...

Uchuu’s giggle reached your ears as she rested the foot that you covered on the living room table, leaning back into the couch. All that attention she showed towards you slowly faded. By the end of the day, she had even forgotten that you were here, or that you had been turned into a sock. Chalk that up to her hyperactive brain acting up...

You got mixed up with all the other clothes. Tossed around and worn whenever she wanted it. Sometimes you were stuck in her drawer for days on end. And even though you wanted to scream at her for letting all of this happen, you still enjoyed whenever she bothered to put you on. That joy was the only thing that kept you going...

In the end, she would never change you back. After all, this was what you wanted, wasn't it? You'd curse that horny thought of yours, until the end of time.


End file.
